Two Little Boys.
by Erica T
Summary: A songfic written in the space of an hour or so following a flash if inspiration. It's AU about Trunks and Goten and their friendship. (NOT A YAOI!)


This is an AU songfic set in either the War of 1812, the Boer War or WW1, where Trunks and Goten wind up fighting after they get older, I know the song is actually about brothers, but best friends are almost the same. You readers can pick whichever historical event of carnage you wish. Just don't think of the pair as Japanese and you'll be able to imagine this. The song is one that I know from all the way back to my childhood, and it suddenly struck me just today how well it would work with a story like this. **This is not a yaoi.** It's simply about a pair of friends. 

  
  


Disclaimer: DragonBallZ is not mine. Neither is the Song 'Two Little Boys" from the record 'The Children Of the Unicorn' They're just combined for your entertainment. 

  
  
  
  


Two Little Boys.

  
  
  
  


_Two little boys had two little toys_

_Each had a wooden horse._

_Gaily they played one summer's day,_

_Warriors both of course._

  
  


Bulma smiled happily, watching Trunks and Goten play with their newest acquisitions. To find a toy that kept two small and easily excited children happy for more than five minutes was next to impossible. But the new rocking horses she and ChiChi had found for them seemed to be a big hit, they had been playing Cowboys and Indians with them for over three hours. She turned away and went back to the kitchen. 

  
  


_One little chap, he had a mishap_

_He broke off his horse's head._

_He wept for his toy and then he laughed for joy_

_Whenever his brother said_,

  
  


Trunks charged at Goten again, flailing his bow and arrow and laughing. This was a great game because after he got him, he would just rock back again. Goten laughed back and then swung his toy gun, forgetting that it was a gun, not a rope. Instead of hitting Trunks' horse like he meant too, he hit his own horse, hard. He and Trunks stared with shock as it's brightly painted head flew a feet and hit Trunks' father's chair. 

"Oh no!" Goten cried. "The new horsey!" He ran over to the head and picked it up, big tears welling up in his eyes.

  
  


_Do you think I would leave you crying _

_When there's room on m' horse for two,_

_So climb up here Joe and stop your crying,_

_While I can mend your horse with glue._

  
  


Trunks got off his horse and went to inspect the damage. 

"Don't cry Goten. I think I can fix it."

"Really Trunks?" The younger boy asked, sniffing.

"Yeah. I got some good glue in my room. You can play with my horsey while I fix yours." Trunks said, bolting out of the room and returning a few moments later with a large tube. 

"See, it's good glue." He said holding it up proudly. Goten gave him a hug and then sat on Trunks's horse to watch him mend the other one. After a few minutes, he asked a question.

"Hey Trunks? What do you wanna be when you get older?" 

_When we grow up we'll both be soldiers,_

_And our horses will not be toys_

_And then maybe Joe will remember,_

_When we were two little boys._

  
  


"I'm gonna be a soldier in the army just like my Dad. He's so great at it." Trunks said, splurting the glue into the cracks that were left. Goten sighed.

"Yeah. Me too. My Daddy's pretty good at it too." 

"I know. That's why we know each other. Our Dads train together, they're both the best soldiers in the world." 

  
  


_Ten years have past and the war came so fast,_

_And bravely they marched away,_

_A cannon roared loud in the wild crowd, _

_Where a wounded and dying Joe lay._

  
  


The war snuck up on them much too fast for Bulma's comfort. She had to watch her husband and best friend's husband walk off to fight, and see her son leave to go and train for battle. She hated not knowing where they were. Or if they still were.

Goten tried to haul himself away from the numerous bodies, of which he would soon be part of if he didn't get away. But it was so hard, there was no one left. And there was so much blood. Somewhere a cannon fired off, sounding the arrival of much needed relief troops. He fell back, to exhausted to move again, content to die here...alone. 

  
  


_Well then came a cry and a horse dashes by,_

_Out of the ranks of the blue,_

_It galloped away to where Joe lay, _

_And then came a voice he knew._

  
  


Trunks saw a slight movement on the battlefield. The massacre had been so great, it was hard to believe that anyone had survived. But still the movement continued. It was definitely a wounded soldier. His battle helmet fell from his head, revealing his hair. 

"Goten!" He shouted, recognizing the unique hair. He turned his horse away from his unit and took off to his friend. He pulled up in front of him and hopped down. 

"Goten are you alive?" He asked. His friend opened his eyes and stared at him.

"Trunks. I didn't think I'd see any of you guys again." He said as Trunks helped him up. 

  
  


_Do you think I would leave you dying,_

_When there's room on m' horse for two._

_So climb up here Joe we'll soon be flying,_

_Sure I can go as fast with two._

  
  


"You're my oldest friend Goten. I couldn't leave you alone out here to die. Not if I could do anything about it. Come on. You need help." He helped Goten get up onto the horse and then followed him up. Trunks turned the horse back to the previously abandoned military unit. 

  
  


_You see Joe, I'm all a tremble_

_Although maybe it's the bullets and the noise,_

_But I think it's because I remember,_

_When we were two little boys._

  
  


"Why are you risking court martial for me?" Goten asked, knowing that Trunks had disobeyed orders and left his own unit to come and get him. 

"Well I don't know. It could be the fact that I can't stand letting someone die, or maybe it's that nobody should be left to die on a battlefield." Trunks mused. "But, when I think about it. I think it's because I remember that day when we were kids. When you broke your horse's head. And I fixed it for you. You remember that day don't you?"

"Yeah. I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Yes, I think that's why." __

  
  


_Yes I think it's because I remember _

_When we were two little boys. _

  
  
  
  



End file.
